Classroom Love
by Zanessa4ever1234
Summary: THIS USED TO BE CLASSROOM RULES! That is still on here but it's a part of the story! Yes, it's now a story! And I know people will hate me for this but Troy will be a bit abusive in this but you'll understand why in chapter 4. But he'll stop in chapter 3.
1. The Paper

**Okay so before I start my other story I'm going to do a very very sexy one shot! So here we go!**

Troy Bolton was the very sexy teacher at 'East Porter Catholic High School' (**I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!)**

He was very fond of all of his students..especially Gabriella Montez. She was the shy, quiet girl of the school, and Troy found that very arousing.

''Okay class if you could put your papers on my desk, and then you are dismissed. Have a great spring break!'' Troy says as

he flashes that golden smile.

''Oh and Miss Montez, will you stay behind, I have to talk to you.'' when he said that the whole calss went 'OHHHH'

''Alright that's enough! I just said leave if you put your papers on my desk, so leave!''

Gabriella Montez was looking shyly down at her desk wondering what the hell she did. When she looked up she noticed that everyone was out of the room and Mr. Bolton was locking the door.

''So, Gabriella. Do you think I could read your paper first. I love all the work you do and I think it would, ummm..satisfy me if I did read it..''

''Umm yes sir.'' She says as she hands him the paper..or what she thought was her history paper...

As Troy started to read the paper he noticed something different..

_Every time I think of him i get so wet and I can't help but start to rub my clit and finger myself..I just want him to fuck me like there is no tomorrow and smack me around like I'm a piece of shit and hit my ass until it's red. I want to scream his name so loud that people in China can hear it. I want him to choke me and pull my hair while he pounds me so hard..I want...Mr. Troy Bolton..._

Troy got extremly hard while reading this. As he put the paper down he looked at Gabriella who looked very innocent, and broke the scilence.

''Hmm that was a very interesting read Gabriella. Do you know what you gave me though?''

Gabriella shakes her head 'yes'. Troy gets up and goes behind her and whispers in her ear.

''Oh do you baby? Hmm?''

Gabi started to shake her head but she looked at her desk and noticed that the paper she wrote about him was now on his desk. She went wide eyed and looked at him.

''Sir, umm you weren't supposed to see that..I'm really sorry I promise I won't do it agai..'

she was cut off by a hand grabbing her chin really hard.

''Shut up. You know your going to have to be punshed now right?''

''Sir please..'' Gabi says

''No, you wrote in that little note of yours that you wanted to be treated like shit while I fuck you so thats what you're gonna get.'' then Troy grabbed her hair and pulled her to her knees.

''Open my pants'' Troy commanded

Gabriella looked at him with innocent eyes as she reached for his pants zipper and pulled it down. Then she took out his hard cock and looked at him waiting for instruction

''Good girl, now I want you to put it in your mouth and suck it.''

Gabi still had her innocent eyes on his 11in cock and she finally put his length in her mouth

''Oh fuck baby yeah just like that'' as he said that he grabbed her hair and started to move her head back and forth.

''OH FUCK I'm gonna cum!'' and 2 minutes later he came into her mouth

Gabriella was now gasping for air since Troy didn't let his dick out of her mouth.

''Mmmm, you like that cum baby?''

Gabi shyly shook her head yes

''Good. Now get up and walk over to my desk and sit on it''

Gabi was starting to warm up to him so she responded with

''Yes, daddy''

''Oh baby, daddy huh?''

She bit the corner of her lip and shook her head

''Damn girl. Now walk over to that desk so daddy can see that pussy''

She walked over to the desk swaying her hips sitting on the edge and spreading her legs. Since the school reqired uniforms she was wearing a short plaid skirt with a white collar shirt with a cute little tie. So Troy got a good view of her now wet panties.

Troy walks over to her and just starts to rub her clit throgh her panties.

''Ohhh..yeah daddy just like that..mmm''

Troy moves the panties to the side and just thrust into her

''UGH! Fuck baby yeah''

''You like that huh? You want more bitch?''

''Yes, daddy please!''

Troy takes himself out of her and bends her over the desk, this time he takes her panites off and puts his dick in her. But he doesn't move.

''Beg baby.''

''Daddy please fuck me..'' she says just above a whisper

''Oh you think your gonna get fucked with that quiet shit? Huh? I said BEG!''

''UGH! I'm such a bad girl, but I need to be fucked baby please! My pussy is so wet for you..'' when she said that she reached in between her legs rubbed her clit for a few seconds and then put her fingers in her mouth

''Mmm and I taste so good daddy..''

That sent Troy over the edge

He thrust into her so hard you could hear his balls slap her clit

''OH MY GOD! UGH YEAH FUCK ME DADDY!''

''Ugh, shit yeah baby'' he then smacked her as as hard as he could at the moment

''AHH! yeah daddy I'm such a bad girl I have to be spanked''

''Yes, you, ugh, yes you do!''

''MMM! Daddy I'm gonna cum! UGGHHHHHHHHH!'' and with that she came

Within minutes Troy did the same

they both lay there trying to gather themselves and together say ''wow..''

''Well that was fun huh baby?'' Troy says as he kissed her

''Mhmm, I gotta make sure to write more naughty stuff about you and me'' she giggled

''Oh hell yeah if the sex is gonna be like that!'' then there was a silence where they just looked into eachothers eyes.

''I love you Bella''

Smiling like an idiot she says back, ''I love you too Troy''

And then they kiss

Fin

**I thought that was a piece of crap! :D WELL! review and tell me what you think pplz! peace **


	2. Problems

**So since I got reviews saying I should make this a story that's what I'm going to do! So please don't murder me emotionaly if this sucks**

After Troy and Gabriella got cleaned up, Gabriella stood at the door looking at her shoes. Troy came over and lifted her head.

''What's up?''

''Nothing, I just feel wrong.''

''Baby, what we did wasn't bad. You know that right? I mean it's not technically illigal, you're 18. It was just us expressing our love for eachother...in a rough way.'' He chuckles.

''Yeah, I guess. Umm my mom's out of town and since it's spring break, I don't want to be alone. Um so I was wondering if I could..umm..just-''

''-stay at my place until your mom gets back?'' She blushed and shook her head.

''Sure baby.'' He then kisses her. ''C'mon.'' They walk out of the now empty school building and head to Troy's house.

_**Later That night...**_

Troy and Gabriella were on the couch watching 'Enough' **(The movie with Jennifer Lopez) **and Slim's husband had just slapped her for the first time. This made Gabriella uncomfortable.

''You okay babe?''

''Uh. yeah I'm just kind of uncomfortable with the um, abuse.''

''Oh okay wel-'' Suddenly the phone started ringing

''Hold on.'' He goes and answers the phone

''Hello?...Yeah...Mom what's wrong?...No.'' Suddenly his facial expresion changed from worry to pure anger, and Gabriella was kind of scared.

All of a sudden Troy threw his phone at the wall, hard, making it break.

''Troy, what happen-''

''JUST SHUT UP GABRIELLA!'' She jumped at the sudden outburst, now with tears in her eyes.

'I was just trying to help!'' she yelled back at him suddenly she felt a hand collide with her face.

''AAAHH!'' Gabriella screams in pain as she falls to the floor. Then Troy realizes what he did and slowly walks up to her crouching in front of her, he was now crying himself.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what came over me.'' He tried caressing her cheek but she whimpered and moved back more.

''Please baby. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.''With that he was sobbing leaning his weight on the side of his couch. When Gabriella saw this, she crawled over to him and hesitantly hugged him.

''I-I forgive you.'' And with that they were on the floor crying for the next hour.

**So I get you want to murder me because he hit her buttttt you'll understand wht next chapter. I decided that's the only time he'll hit her and yeah. So the story will get better. I just had to add some drama in there! R&R! xoxo**


End file.
